


quiet is the voice

by cara1317



Series: a voice that keeps calling me home [1]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Angst, Character Study, Emotional Hurt, Gen, Heavy Angst, Klangst Week 2017, Langst, M/M, klangst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-29
Updated: 2017-03-29
Packaged: 2018-10-12 14:52:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 643
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10493286
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cara1317/pseuds/cara1317
Summary: He shouldn't be this upset. But he is, and he can't help it.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Honestly I sort of just sat down and wrote this so I'm sorry for any typos and just the whole angst part?
> 
> OTL

"Just stop complaining! It's all you ever do."

Keith's words ring in the air. There's silence for a moment, and then Lance stands, pushing his chair back from the table with a loud grating noise. 

"Thanks for dinner, Hunk," he manages to say, and then he's walking out of the dining hall, letting the door slide shut behind him with its pressurized hiss. 

He stumbles down the hallways, trying to get away before he loses his composure. The cool metal of the scanner next to his door only reminds him of the strange place he lives in now, nothing like the wooden door of his bedroom back on Earth. The scanner beeps and the door slides open. He sits heavily on the bed, kicking off his shoes hastily and pulling his legs under him. He hunches over his lap, rocking back and forth, his jittering foot drumming a muted rhythm on the blankets, his fingers pulling against his hair. 

This is the silence that Lance can't stand. This is the emptiness that threatens to swallow him whole.

His thoughts swirl around in his head, voices swimming out of the murky mess to echo the insecurities he fears. 

"You're not good enough."  
"You'll never be enough."  
"They don't really love you."  
"They're just using you!"

He rips his hands away from his head, grips his fingers as tight as he can, kneads his nails into the soft flesh of his palms, trying to feel something, anything, that will ground him. He flexes his fingers open from their clenched fists and watches as blood rushes to the white marks from his nails, then fades back to the dark tan of his skin.

The voices won't stop.

"Do you hear that? They're laughing."  
"They're laughing at you."  
"They think you're a joke."  
"They don't need you to make them smile, make them laugh, they're happier without you there anyways."  
"They don't even know you need them. And they don't need you."

He claps his hands over his ears and presses as hard as he can, trying to numb the noise in his mind, to block out the cheerful voices and laughter he can hear echoing down the wide halls of the castle, and squeezes his eyes shut.

His heartbeat pounds loud in his ears against the ringing, screaming silence of his ears protesting. 

His foot is still jittering, and he feels the bed shaking underneath him, but he can't stop the tick, even though he knows it's one that Keith hates, that Keith would yell at him for. 

He presses his hands even harder against his skull, and even as he feels every muscle in his body wind tight with the force he's using, it isn't enough. 

Fresh tears spring to his eyes and the hot sting of it only spurs a new wave of thoughts. 

"You're pathetic for crying like this."  
"Who can't handle a little comment like that?"  
"You deserved that anyways."  
"You're such a nuisance."  
"Weak!"  
"Yeah, keep crying. Sit here alone, it's not like anyone's coming for you."  
"They're having fun without you. You're just an intruder in their lives."

Lance presses his lips together to hold back a scream, to keep himself from bursting apart at the seams, even though he feels the pressure building up inside, clawing at his ribs and hammering at his forehead. 

He gasps in a breath when the lack of oxygen starts to get to him, when he feels the telltale swoop of a head rush, and the shaky noise as he draws in air reminds him just how defective he is, how weak and stupid he is to think that he belongs, that he matters, that he even has rights to feel this way. 

Because he brought this on himself. 

He doesn't fit in here, and he was a fool to ever think he could.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sooooorry ;-;
> 
> Should I write a second fluff part to make up for it?


End file.
